RH Season 3 Episode 12 - SOONER OR LATER
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: A dramatic turn and betrayal starts the season finale - Robin and Marian ad Isabella find themselves on three seperate pages, and the stakes continue to rise higher and higher...
1. Chapter 1

**THE CAMP**

The morning dawned bright and cold.

Robin and the gang slept in, revelling in the fact that Guisborne and the sheriff had left the castle for a few days for a small Easter celebration in York.

The holy festival was only a few short weeks away, which meant that Marians birthday was in less than one week, and Robin was running dangerously low on ideas for a gift.

He knew she would not want trinkets or jewellery, even though he knew the gang would not object to him using a small amount of their money to buy her something.

He sighed and gently ran a hand through her hair, the other still under his head.

His eyes turned almost sad.

He knew the one thing she would _truly_ want, and he was sure it was out of his hands to give it to her.

He sighed and shut his eyes, putting his hand back behind his head.

_A child_.

He turned his mind back to Vaisey and Guisborne and their departure.

By rights Isabella should have been going with them, but she had been put in the castle, which was under lockdown.

In accompaniment to the fact that the gang had stolen Thornton's money back from the castle, the gang were in high spirits.

As the weather grew warmer crops began to flourish, and if it weren't for the Sheriff and the princes crippling taxes, or Guisborne's blatant neglect for the people in the village he claimed to lord over, the people would not need Robin Hood very much.

It was clear to Robin and every other person except those who mattered, that if the people were allowed to build themselves up greater before the sheriff tore them down, the people would grow more self-sufficient, and the sheriff would get his money.

It was warm, far warmer than it had been that winter.

The nights were clear, the sky unburdened by clouds, and during the day the sun shone bright in the sky, making it warm enough to be unworried about closing the camp some nights.

Robin awoke before Marian, as he did most mornings.

He was laying on his back, hands behind his head, deep in thought.

_Isabella_.

He and Marian had not spoken of her at all since the incident at Knights glade.

Marian had been right, and he had been blind not to see so.

He should have trusted her.

Glancing over to his right at her, he let his eyes rake over her body.

He needed to think of a way to make it up to her, to prove to her that there was nothing between him and Isabella.

He knew that she knew it, that she knew that he loved her.

_Isabella_…

She seemed drawn to him.

Robin didn't want to see Marian hurt, but he did not see how he could when there were still flickers of doubt in her eyes every time someone else mentioned Guisborne's sister.

Isabella was drawn to him, for some reason, Robin was unsure why.

He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling.

They had stayed at camp far too late last night, and had grown far to amorous…. Both of them knew that they would not make it all the way to their cave before the inevitable happened.

Besides, the other gang members, besides Will and Djac, had fallen into heavy sleeps.

Robin doubted Much had noticed, but he was sure to have plenty to say about it when Robin and Marian appeared this morning.

Marian was laying on her front, naked in their bunk. The covers were settled at the very base of her spine, so her entire back was bare, creamy skin glistening in the sunlight, which streamed through the small holes in their bunk walls.

Her arms were folded under her head, her raven hair lying in waves around her neck.  
Robin rolled onto his side facing her. He smiled down at her fondly, running his hand over the base of her spine.  
His calloused fingers caused her to squirm and moan quietly, tightening her arms under her head.  
He smiled and she yawned quietly.  
"My love?" He whispered and kissed the back of her head. He kept his hand on her bare back, rubbing his thumb over the base of her spine gently.  
She sighed quietly, "mmm?"

Robin smiled; lately she had been sleeping later and later, not early enough to go noticed by anyone except Much.

Marian wasn't lazy, and it was not as though they were lounging around in bed all morning naked… much to Robins disappointment.

He kissed her hair again, "Wake up sweetheart."

She moaned and pressed her face into the pillow.

Robin ached to see her face and eyes clearly.

"Come on."

She had asked him to wake her every morning, to avoid comment by Much.

It was not as though he meant any harm, but it did irritate Robin, and Alan found it hilarious.  
She moaned quietly again and Robin put his hand on her neck under her hair, eyes narrowing at how hot it felt.

"Marian are you alright?"

In truth Marians stomach as rolling. She was hoping if she ignored it that it would go away.

He was kissing her hair again. "Marian?"

She sighed, "I am fine, come on, let's get up."

She pushed herself up onto her arms and grabbed her shirt from the floor. She pulled it over her head, pulling on her breeches afterwards.

Robin remained on his back in bed, but pushed himself up onto his arms to look at her.

"Do you want to me ask Djac to give you something, or we could go see…"

"Robin I am fine." She said, far firmer than she had meant to.

"Please just leave it."

Robin sighed as he heard Much move about in main camp, dragging and waking the others from their bed.

Marian stood, now fully clothed, and walked out into the main camp without Robin.

"Marian, what are you doing here?" Alan's voice was full of a grin.

He flopped back onto his back with his hands covering his face as he heard Much take in Marians dishevelled hair.

"I am not saying _anything_!"

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"With my brother and the sheriff away I insist that you treat me as you would a male lord and master." Isabella paraded in front of the castle guard, who as she suspected, were not used to taking orders from women.

She was dressed in black leather, an image to mirror her brother she had chosen.

If Robin would not willingly love her, then she would force him to.

And by God his wife would fear her.

"My instructions are so." She called firmly to them all, "I want all the able bodied men taken from Nettlestone, Clun, Knighton and Locksley and brought back to the castle."

The guards knew better than the vocally ask why, but their confusion was clear, more uncertainty than doubt…

"The prince demanded a certain sum from my brother, our lord sheriff and my late husband…" her eyes glimmered darkly when she spoke of Thornton and her twisted victory.

"That money was taken from its rightful place here in the castle by the outlaw Robin Hood, and in its place, I have decided that the men shall be sent to Prince John as a token to slave the wound of the theft." She stated, "Trust is vital, and I am trusting you, in leave of the sheriff to do my bidding."

"The men shall be brought back to the castle to be prepared for their journey to London tomorrow morning, before the Sheriff returns."

She looked them all over.

"LEAVE!" She barked and they did so, marching from the hall.

She sighed at the superior note in her voice, and part of her mind thought that if Robin could hear her he would be impressed.

She bit her lip, imagining what he would look like before her, bound and aged with no means to escape, no… a gag would mean she could not kiss him… she his cocky smile and grin…

If he was in chains, unable to leave her presence, or unwilling to…

She smiled slowly in twisted lust.

"My lady?" Her eyes snapped up to see Blamire, her _right hand man_, or manservant.

Isabella prodded herself on having several lades maids, whose job it was to faun over her.

But during her long and turbulent relationship with her husband Blamire, who had been her husband's trusted friend, had not raised his hand to her.

Each had an understanding with the other, but it was becoming more and more apparent in their relationship, that he doubted her now that she was a woman without a husband.

He glared at her as she spoke to him as though he was beneath her.

Blamire could bide his time.

He knew Sheriff Vaisey well, and knew that when he returned from his trip to the south with Guisborne late in two days' time, that he would not be impressed to find her ordering around his guard's, and the disposal of his peasants, as though she were the sheriff.

Blamire's eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

"Yes?" She put her hands on her hips and looked him over.

He all but ground his teeth together at her superior tone.

"I will accompany the guard's to the villagers; see that the men are brought back safely." He stated.

"Ensure you do." She stated and turned to walk down the great hall, lounging back in Vaisey's chair.

She sneered as she watched him go.

If only Thornton could see her now, he would turn in his shallow grave…

Her heart squirmed and her eyes and brain turned red with lust.

If only _Robin_, could see her now.

He would yield, and he would _have_ to be impressed.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

Chasing the outlaw was such good sport.

Her mind thought over the way he had looked at his wife though.

_Marian_.

Her hand immediately crashed down on the arm of the chair.

She seethed.


	2. Chapter 2

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"Just tell me."

"No."

"There has to be something…"

"There isn't."

"What kind of husband would I be if I did not get you anything…"

"One who listens to me?"

"Marian…"

"_Robin_."

He sighed and shook his head, their arms swinging between them as they clasped hands while they walked through Sherwood.

He was holding his bow in his other hand at his side, and he sighed as they kept walking.

The rest of the gang had gone to the villagers to see how things were.

Robin was more than sure that Alan only wanted to check up on one girl from Nettlestone, but he had said nothing when the man had declared an interest in leaving to go with John and Much.

Will and Djac had gone to collect honey.

The euphemism had taken on a whole new level of complaining from Much, as Robin and Marian sometimes brought honey back with them after they had been gallivanting.

Robin suddenly lifted Marian left hand to look at it, stopping walking.

She frowned as he inspected her ring.

"What?"

"I could get you another stone for your ring..."

She groaned and pulled her hand away.

"I do not _need_ anything."

His obsession with her birthday was going to lead to an argument, she could tell.

"We could ride to York, the jewellers there are good, we could be there and back in a day, I could get some money from my stash hidden at Locksley, under the floorboard's…"

"Robin." She said firmly and put her hands on his chest, looking seriously into his eyes.

"Stop."

"But…"

"No." She covered her mouth with her hand, keeping the other one over his heart.

He grinned and kissed her palm.

She sighed and moved her hand to hook behind his neck.

His free hand rested on her hip.

"I just want to be able to spoil you." He said seriously, "To give you something you treasure…"

"I treasure you." She whispered and pressed her mouth to his.

He kissed her back before pulling away with a sigh.

"Alright, no presents…"

"Or mention of it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do not mention it too Much."

"Marian he knows when your birthday is." Robin almost rolled his eyes.

"I mean… no party… or cake or cheering… none of it, _please_." She stressed.

He chuckled, "Alright."

She kissed him again and they set off walking once more.

He squeezed her hand with a laugh.

"Do not think that I am organising a surprise though, if you ask for nothing that's what you are getting…"

She laughed, "Thank you my darling…"

"ROBIN!"

Both their heads snapped up to see Alan skid to a stop atop the hill in front of them, shouting down at them.

"They have taken them!" He continued loudly.

Marian narrowed her eyes, "Taken who?"

"The men, all the men from Nettlestone..." Alan was gasping for breath from his run.

"ROBIN!"  
Much appeared next, waving his arms about.

"Sheriff's men, by order of Isabella… they have taking all the men from Clun…"

"ROBIN!" John bellowed from his arrival atop another hill.

"All the able bodied men, taken from Knighton…."

Marian thought for a moment before she gasped.

"Whatever they have been taken for…"

Robin nodded and finished.

"They will go to Locksley next."

He snapped his head up to shout to the men.

"Find Will and Djac, we go to Locksley, _now_!"

**LOCKSLEY VILLAGE**

Chaos.

That was the only way to describe it.

Blamire sat atop his horse, watching as the villagers scattered around, the women were stood in the doorways of their houses, clutching children to their hips. Some screamed and cried at the soldiers for their men to be released.

The men who had been captured, those who had been cornered, were being tied in a line behind some horses.

"Get them tied up!" Blamire thundered.

The guards chased the men, and most were captured.

The old and the weak were thrown down in the dirt.

As ridiculous as this proposal of men to the Prince sounded to him, Blamire knew that Isabella's temper would not benefit him if he returned without able bodied men.

He watched as screaming continued, and men struggled against being caught.

Suddenly an arrow sailed through the air an inch past Blamire's head and cut the rope tying the men to the horses.

"Robin hood!" Blamire bellowed, and watched as the gang raced into the village.

The guards who were brave enough to run towards them fell to the ground, either from being knocked out, like those who approached Marian, or were unlucky enough to be spotted by Robin, and fell with more serious injuries.

Blamire could only watch as the men scattered, but seemed to race towards where the gang were fighting he soldiers.

He stared on in anger at the predicted scenario as the man fought for the outlaw and his gang.

"Will, Djac, get them into the forest, now!" Robin shouted and they nodded.

"Come on." Djac called to them and they raced past her, all them men from the three villagers.

Robin almost rolled his eyes as he fought the guards and kept one eye on Marian.

As a trained soldier he knew it would have been better to take the men from each village to Nottingham separately, rather than take them as one lot.

It would have made his rescue harder.

In the commotion of the fleeing men Blamire had dropped the parchment he had held and read from, declaring Isabella's plan clearly.

Marian saw it fall and rushed forwards, skidded along and snatched it an inch away from Blamire's hand as he made to grab it back.

His eyes met hers but barely registered her hand slamming into his face.

He groaned loudly and gave a shout of pain, looking up from his hand covering his face as Robin tapped Marians back as she rushed past him towards the forest.

Robin scanned his eyes over the village and grinned.

"Come on, let's go." He said to his remaining men.

John gave his opponent guard one last smack of his staff, sending the man to the floor, before he ran after them into the safety of the trees.

Blamire watched them go and ground his teeth together.

He could have snapped his reigns in his hands he held them that tight.


	3. Chapter 3

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

The scene in the forest looked somewhat out of place.

In a large clearing a little way from camp, but near enough for quick access if needs be, the nearly two hundred men were sat around, catching their breath from the fight and run.

Although Blamire had made to get only able bodied men for Isabella, many old men had been caught up in the struggle, not wanting to see their sons or nephews or relatives or friends taken for the workings of the new lady of Knighton.

Djac and Marian instructed the men on who to tend to.

Some had cuts and scratches, or the making of bruises from scuffles with guards, and Marian and Djac were moving around to treat each person.

Robin walked back from camp with the men gang members, carrying boxes of linens and buckets of water for the men to drink.

Alan and Will walked around, handing out cups of the water for the men to drink.

John and Much went around seeing that everyone was well, and Robin approached his wife, carrying a small box of linens.

He crouched down beside her and held them out, "Here."

She took one, "Thank you."

He watched as she turned back to the man whose arm she was wrapping.

After a moment they both stood, and looked around them.

"What are we going to do, we will have to find somewhere for them to stay…"

Robin nodded in answer to her question.

"I know."

The rest of the gang had joined them.

Djac looked at Robin.

"Everyone has nothing more than cuts and scratches, but I do not think they should be out in the forest all night."

Robin nodded, putting his hands on his hips as he thought for the moment.

"We will let them rest, until I can think of what we do next… in the meantime, Djac and Will, you stay here with them and look after the men while the rest of us take rations to their families."

Djac and Will nodded and Robin rubbed one hand down his face and blinked.

Marian watched him.

It was times like this that he seemed far older than her.

Although there were four years between them in age, when he thought of a plan, or when he had nightmares, lying in bed at night, gasping for breath… he seemed so much older, as if he had seen enough for one lifetime.

He was a born leader and soldier, the valiant protector.

Marian couldn't be more proud of him than she was.

He glanced at her and grinned, the thoughtful mood broken.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Isabella was not impressed at the news Blamire brought.

She paced about the great hall as though she owned the place. Blamire stood watching, his hands folded in front of him, fighting the urge to arch one eyebrow at her nerve.

He knew exactly what Vaisey would think of when he returned to find this, her acting as though_ she_ were sheriff.

"Blamire I need those men." She spun to face him, her hands on her hips.

"That will be tricky." He said firmly, with a patronising edge she did not detect, "Hood is protecting them in the forest."

"Then it is Hood I need to destroy." She arched one eyebrow.

How she would love that, to sit above Robin on the Sheriff's chair, and sneer down at him as he _begged_ for forgiveness.

She turned away from the man as she thought, her voice dropping t be quieter, although it still carried so Blamire could hear.

He was not at all impressed by her train of thought.

Who did she think she was?

Isabella's hand as moved to rest on her neck, her palm on her chest just over her heart.

"I need to get to his weakness…. Exploit his vulnerabilities…" She breathed.

Her mind trailed over Marian, his love and devotion for her, the way he would not look at her twice.

She would_ force_ him to.

Her hand clasped around her necklace in a violent tug she barely registered she produced, ripped it from her neck.

Some of the chains inks fell in a tinkling metallic sound on the wooden floor; and Isabella stared down at the large silver locket with emerald design in her hand.

She moved her other hand to hold it between both sets of her fingers, and ran one thumb over the raised emerald design.

It bore the crest of her mother's family, she swallowed.

Yslaine had been the only person in Isabella's life whom she had mourned, the only person she cared enough to miss.

It was a childish belief Isabella held that her mother could do anything, and that she alone would have been the person to stop Guy from selling her to Thornton like a piece of meat.

The little Isabella knew of love she had learnt from her mother.

Years growing up with Thornton, for she had only been a child at the point of their marriage, meant that she did not a lot of affection or true devotion.

So when she found herself stirred by Robin, she found it incomprehensible that he should not feel exactly the same way back.

She knew not how to spate the feeling of passion and lust, for one of true love.

Isabella saw no reason why Robin could not turn his affection for his wife towards her.

In her own mind she was far more beautiful, unattached…

He was a _man_ after all.

"Blamire." Isabella spun to face them man, whose glare barely left his face.

"Bring me the Lady_ Marian's_ old maid Sarah from Knighton."


	4. Chapter 4

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Marian was stood on the hill outside of camp, her arms folded, back to it, as she looked out over at the trees. The day was growing warmer, and the sun was starting to stream through the leaves, sparkling on small puddles, dew on leaves, and on the Trent she could barely see in the distance.

Robin walked out of camp and up the hill behind her.

She had started to draw in on herself.

Robin thought he knew why.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and sighed slightly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, locking between her chest and stomach.

She folded her arms across his to wrap her palms over his elbows.

He kissed her neck gently and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at the forest as she did.

"What is the matter?" He whispered. His breath was hot on her collarbone.

She straightened and he thought she would pull away.

But she didn't.

She felt safe in his arms.

"I… I don't know." her voice was small and she looked at the floor as she spoke.

"I just feel… more than _ever_, that we should be at home, in Locksley… sometimes it feels like the king is never coming home…"

He said nothing.

Robin felt his heart ache in sadness and he sighed and swallowed as she did.

He wanted to be able to say something to make her feel infinitely better, but he was unsure what to do.

So he just squeezed her gently, letting her know without words that he would be there.

With his arms around her Marian leant back into his chest, turning her head towards his.

Their hands were locked on her stomach between her hips now.

They stared at one another for a moment before he pressed his mouth to hers.

That's how they stood, kissing, silhouetted against the sun and trees, their hands on her waist, her leaning back against his shoulder and chest, with only each other in their thoughts.

Marian felt better.

She managed to ignore the feeling of dread in her stomach, almost as though something bad was going to happen.

She pushed away the thoughts that something bad was on the horizon.

She turned in his arms, her hands on his neck now, pulling him harder against her.

Their breathing turned ragged, and Robin's hands found her hips.

**THE CAMP**

The two of them crashed into camp, gasping for breath around each other's mouths.

Hands scrambled at one another, body pieces and pieces of clothing.

Robin threw his bow and sword across camp, removing his scimitar from tis sheath to do so.

Marian grabbed him, his face. Her hands held his cheeks and jaw as he bent forwards the kiss her firmly.

They were gasping for breath, bodies shaking with ragged gasps as his hands roamed her body.

He was still moving them backwards towards their bunk room.

His back crashed into a pillar and both of them gasped in pleasure and surprise as they were moulded tighter to one another.

Several utensils and other things were sent to the floor as they stumbled, intertwined, towards their bunk room.

They knocked over a bucket of water, and cleared Marian's hip knocked against Much's table.

"I can't wait…" She was gasping around his kiss now, his lips moved to her neck as she clutched at him tighter.

"Robin…"

He said nothing but grabbed her hips and pulled her to him.

She began kissing his neck, nipping and pushing her mouth against the soft flesh by his collarbone.

He moaned softly and gritted his teeth, swiping his hand over the table of cooking pots and pans and sent them all to the floor.

They scattered across the camp and around their feet.

The noise was deafening.

But Robin and Marian barely noticed.

He lifted her by the hips, their kiss barely breaking, and set her on the table.

As his lips battled hers for dominance and occasionally moved to her neck, Marian's hands wrenched and tugged at his belt, trying to remove the offending garment.

"Robin…" Her passion was rising, she couldn't wait.

His hands left her limbs with some effort and all but ripped her dark blue bodice from her body.

Marian gasped as he threw it across the room and she hurled his belt, and empty sheath, at his feet.

His hands stroked and ran up and down the inside of her legs as they tightened around his waist where she was still sat on the table.

He was stood between her legs, or with them wrapped around him, now.

As their kissing increased so did their breathing and the passion between them only built.

Marian felt dizzy form the lack of steady breathing, but she couldn't stop.

She knew what she needed.

Her hands, as his unlaced the top tie on her shirt so his hands could move it down her shoulders, ripped his own shirt open.

He moved his hands and helped her when she pulled his jackets from his body.

His chest hung open and low, and her hands explored his chest, every scar and every curve, as his pushed her shirt down over her arms.

It was gathered around her elbows, and still covered her breasts, but it was low, and in a slash line across her chest.

His hands moved down her chest and over her firm stomach, pushing her gently backwards so she was laying on the table looking up at him.

He pressed his hands into the wooden top of it either side of her chest.

Her legs remained hooked around his back as he bent forwards to kiss her.

She was flushed, her hair around them both in a dark fan over the wood as her hands gripped at his hair and neck.

"I love you." He was whispering around her mouth, he could barely speak they were both gasping so much.

She clutched at him tighter, "Robin…"

She put her hands on his chest and pushed herself to sit up once more, her knees digging into his sides.

Their kiss did not break as her hands scrambled and yanked at the laces on his trousers.

His hands all but ripped her breeches down.

"You need to start wearing skirts." He moaned seriously around her kiss.

He grabbed her hips firmly in his hands once more and yanked her hips closer upon his.

Both of them moaned allowed in pleasure, and her hands locked on his hair and one his cheek as his hands locked on her hips.

They were an equal partner in lovemaking, together completely.

She met his pace set and both of their breathing became so ragged their heads were spinning.

Marian's hands clasped at his neck and she muffled her shout of pleasure in his neck.

Her hands shot to grip at the back of his shirt, her heels, which were crossed at the base of his spine, pulled him ever closer, her legs tightening around his waist.

Robin moaned loudly, lifting his head up to the ceiling, one of his hands moved to grip at the beam behind her head.

Her heavy breathing moved to his ear as she kissed below it.

She was hot and warm against him, their hands clasping at each other.

"Marian…" He whispered as he lowered his head to kiss her once more.

It was passionate, but soft and lingering.

She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, breath warm on his throat.

"We didn't even remove your trousers." She glanced him over and flushed.

He chuckled, breathing ragged, "Or I yours…"

"Mmm…" She gasped as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

"It doesn't matter anyway." He held her tighter and she lifted her head heavily to look up at him.

He grinned.

"I need a cold swim."


	5. Chapter 5

NOTTINGHAM CASTLE

Isabella sat in Vaisey's chair, staring down the hall as Blamire dragged Sarah before her.

The woman had wide eyes, staring up at the new lady of Knighton.

Isabella was clad all in black, fiddling with the necklace in her hands.

Sarah had no idea why she was here, except that it was probably to divulge information about the old lady of the manor.

She had no intention of giving anything away about Robin Hood or the lady Marian; they had been so good to her.

"Good." Isabella said quietly as she looked her over, before her voice got louder and she turned superior eyes on Blamire.

"Go please Blamire, this is delicate." She said.

Blamire stared back with cold eyes before nodding and leaving the hall with a clang of the doors behind him.

Isabella stood from her chair and stared down at the locket in her hands, before she started to circle Sarah, as though she were her prey, she the superior predator.

"It is pretty isn't it…?" Isabella stopped in front of Isabella and lifted the locket, letting it dangle between their two faces.

Isabella's eyes were wide and almost ghostly and haunted, as though she were a magpie, caught under the spell of the promise of something glittering and new.

"You know…" Isabella said quietly as she moved the locket to rest in her hand, staring down at the design, running her thumb over it.

"Sometimes the prettiest things can be the most fragile…"

Isabella imagined Marian, no devoted to her husband, screaming in hurt as she watched him willingly take Isabella….

Sarah was unnerved by the lady before her and took in a breath.

"You are the old maid of Marian, the former lady who held my position, are you not?" Isabella started her circle again.

"The lady I knew is gone when she broke the law, she is dead to us." Sarah kept her eyes forward.

"Well there is no point denying her trust me on that…" Isabella sneered down at the locket which she was still staring at as she circled Sarah.

Isabella saw Marian was an enemy, one she wanted to crush in order to reach the prize she most desired….

Isabella finally stopped walking before Sarah and stared down at the locket.

Sarah's stomach squirmed, "What do you want with me?"

Isabella's eyes lifted, and they had a patronising coating that Sarah had never seen that in the eyes of lady Marian, or in sir Edwards for that matter…

"I want to help you." Isabella said.

"Help me?" Sarah gasped in surprise.

"Yes." Isabella locked eyes with her, but they turned darker as the words left her mouth.

"I am offering you chance to save your husband from being sent to London with the rest of the men… I understand he was caught this morning with the rest of them." She said.

Sarah swallowed and said nothing.

"I understand how hard it must be for you, to know that he has been taken from where he should be, with you… not to serve the prince, but by the outlaw Robin _Hood_." Isabella sneered his name.

Isabella started to circle the woman again.

Sarah swallowed, closed her eyes against the tears.

The betrayal burned behind her eyelids.

"What would I have to do… to save my husband…" Her voice cracked.

Isabella turned her sneer on her once more.

"You need to help me drive Robin's _wife_ from the forest… I want Lady Marian _gone_." Isabella stressed.

Sarah's eyes continued to widen, she could not believe it.

"Robin would not hurt her." Her voice had a firm edge to it that angered Isabella instantly.

"Wouldn't he?" She arched one dark eyebrow and dropped the locket on the floor, before slamming her foot on top of it, breaking it in half.

"He loves _me_." Isabella's sneer was so firm and certain, and her dark eyes glinted, in a way that Made Sarah stomach twist.

She couldn't do it; she wouldn't… she wouldn't betray the woman and man who had helped her… saves her daughter Jess's life when she had been poisoned…

But her husband… Jess's father…

Isabella crouched to pick the two broken pieces of locket up and examined them as Sarah shook her head.

"She would never leave him… she believes in him to much… she lov…."

Isabella's eyes hardened and Sarah swallowed, knowing she had to continue.

"She loves him too much."

Isabella cackled a laugh and stared at the necklace in her hand, "Well then we must shake her belief and _love_ to the core." She dropped one half into Sarah's hand.

"Plant this on Robin, and convince your precious lady Marian that he loves me, his own true_ Isabella_…" She laughed, and it made her eyes manic.

"Then give her this…" She dropped the other half of the necklace in Sarah's other hand.

"When she finds the other half on him, her faith will be shaken, and she will see that a candle burns _deep_ within him for me…"

Isabella thought it was true… the passion and draw she felt, which was murky within her blood accompanied with lost and hate… evil and cold…

Isabella cackled once more and turned away from Sarah, walking back towards the throne of a chair that Vaisey normally occupied.

Sarah swallowed as she watched her leave, and the words were out before she could stop them.

"I can't…"

Isabella spun; her face furious.

She would not tolerate decent.

"_Can't_?" She snapped. She turned and stormed towards Sarah.

"I don't think you understand you old crone… if you don't do as I say I will re-capture your husband with all the other men as I intend to," She snapped.

"And instead of sending him to London to serve the prince I will hang him in the castle courtyard and scatter his limbs across the county." She screamed, her temper flaring.

"If you do _not_…" Isabella stressed, "do as I say… I will _kill_ your husband…"

Sarah's eyes widened, "my lady please…"

"No!" Isabella screamed, "I have waited my entire life for a man like Hood and I will _not_ be stopped from having him by some frail _peasant_ like you."

Isabella turned and stormed back to the chair and lounged in it, gripping the arms of it and glaring at the woman before her.

Sarah swallowed and bit her lips.

_Everything_ _is a choice_…

She recalled her ladies words and doubted them immediately.

She had to save her husband; Isabella's maddened threat had shaken her.

The betrayal stung in her head, but Sarah loved her husband, and would do anything to save him, she knew lady Marian would understand…

She didn't see she had a choice now.

Sarah lifted her eyes to look up at Isabella and swallowed.

"Very well my lady."


	6. Chapter 6

**KNIGHTON **

Sarah opened the door to her house to see the gang, minus Will and Djac, walking around handing bags of food and money out to the families.

She stared on as she saw Robin hand Marian a bag of food, which Sarah knew was meant for her house. She watched as Robin kissed her former lady's cheek and them her forehead, before grabbing a hand out bag for himself and moving to another house.

Light rain was falling, in contrast to the sun that was shining in the sky.

The locket in Sarah's hand seemed to weigh a thousand tonnes; she could feel the two halves clinking together.

She couldn't go through with it…

She heard Jess move around the house behind her and remembered what she would do for her family.

Marian walked over to her and put the bag of food just inside the door.

"This is everything we have for the moment, do not worry… your husband will be back soon." Marian smiled at her and then at jess, who grinned back at the former lady of the manor.

Sarah watched as Marian turned to walk back out into the rain towards the cart, but Sarah caught her arm.

"I have something, to show you…"

Sarah's tone made Marian look her over and stop moving. She watched as Sarah produced one half of the locket from her pocket.

Marian stared down at it, the emerald face glimmering in the light.

"Where did you get that?" She asked, looking up into Sarah, a trusted friend's, face.

"Isabella gave it to me." Sarah said quietly.

Marians eyes snapped up, "Pardon?"

"Robin… he holds the other half… I wanted you to know." Sarah put the locket in Marian's hand.

Marian felt that it was cold, ice cold on her skin, so much that it stung.

She could say nothing, her throat closed up.

"He holds it close to him." Sarah continued, somewhat unsteadily.

She despised lying, and it made her chest feel heavy.

"It seems that there is a _deep_ connection between them."

"No." Marian cut over her, "There is nothing between them... I do not believe that…" Marian turned to walk out of the house but Sarah caught her arm.

Marian turned to face her and Sarah dropped her hand, as though she were rudely touching a noble woman. She almost curtsied.

Marian stared at her, and her own doubts of Robin's feelings towards Isabella.

She had buried them deep; not wanting to believe that they were true, what Sarah was saying was true…

But there was enough doubt in Marians mind, over the image of Robin, not pushing Isabella away, letting her hug him… there was enough doubt in her mind to stare back at Sarah.

"Isabella is Robin's enemy." Marian said after a moment.

Even she heard the doubt in her voice.

She had thought that she was past this, petty hate of Isabella, Robin loved her… he said it often enough… but there was doubt there… and they had not spoken of her in weeks.

Sarah shook her head, "I am sorry my lady, but I thought you should know… we all care for you here, and do not want you to be hurt… I am sorry…"

Marian stared down at the locket.

"Check his things." Sarah said, "If you find the other half, you know I am right."

Marian shook her head, "I do not _need _to check his things."

"Marian?" Robin called her through the light rain.

Both their heads snapped up and Marian sighed, pushing her feelings away, and shoved the locket into her pocket.

"Marian are you ready?" Robin walked over to them.

Marian and Sarah's eyes locked, before Marian smiled up at her husband.

She stepped around him and walked to the others beside what had been the mound of bags of rations.

Sarah felt almost lightheaded. She took in a breath and turned her face out towards Robin.

"Robin?"

He walked over, and before he could say anything, she grabbed him in a hug.

He chuckled in surprise, and Sarah swallowed, slipping the locket into the bag Robin carried.

When they pulled apart she felt she needed to say something to explain herself.

"Take good care of her… we all care for her here, she means a lot to us…"

Robin smiled, "I will."

His words were so sincere, so full of love, that Sarah hated herself for what she was doing.

She watched as Robin winked at Jess who giggled, before turning to walk out towards the rest of the gang.

Sarah shut the door to her house and rested her head on the wood, swallowing and screwing up her eyes.

"God forgive me." She whispered.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

"The men can't go back into their homes until we can be sure that they won't be taken again." Robin said, "We don't know whether this plan is _entirely_ Isabella or whether Vaisey left instructions and told her to do it…"

Marians head snapped up at the mention of Isabella.

She could feel the weight of the locket in her pocket, and she had fallen quiet. Robin and the others had not noticed that she waked several strides to the right of Robin, when they normally walked together.

"I will visit Isabella at Knighton as ask her to leave them alone…."

"What?" Marian stopped walking.

"_ask_ her?" Alan was doubtful, "She is evil Robin…"

"No she isn't Alan…"

"Why are you defending her?" Marian's words came out sharply.

Robin turned to look at her and sighed, "Marian…"

"Don't _Marian_ me." She could have burst into angry tears.

As much as she doubted the truth in Sarah's story, there was also doubt in her mind over Robin's feelings towards Isabella, she doubted his motives for wanting to visit her.

Robin was not the type to lay with another woman, or so she had always believed…

But now…

Robin was sure Marian was over-reacting; completely unaware of the web of lies Isabella was spinning between him and his wife.

Had he not said enough times that he felt nothing for Isabella, no matter what she felt for him?

"I know I can get her to agree to let them go." Robin said to the gang.

Djac was not happy about it, but nodded. Will and Much did the same. John made no verbal inclination as to what he thought, even though his eyes were hard, and bore a fatherly judgement Robin tried to ignore.

He was not a child, and was not behaving like one.

He was being the essence of man, wanting to strike some kind of deal with his enemy to save people he cared for.

There was nothing between him and Isabella.

Why could none of them see that?

Why could Marian not see that?

He tried to ignore Marians glaring expression.

If he had not ignored it, and looked at her, he would have seen the hurt and fear in her eyes.

"I won't be gone long," He said, "In the meantime, go back to camp and see if the men need anything, tell them that they will be going home soon, and that we took care of their families today." Robin said and turned to walk east towards Knighton.

Marian watched him go, and as the gang exchanged looks of mixed emotion, before setting off back towards camp.

She walked with them for three strides, before she silently slipped into the bushed and turned east with every intention of following her husband.

She was would see for herself whether there was any truth in the words Isabella had spoken to Sarah, the words which Sarah had wanted to share with her.

Marian would see.

She would see exactly what Isabella wanted her to.


	7. Chapter 7

**KNIGHTON **

To say Robin had mixed emotions as he walked through Knighton village was an understatement.

While he was angry at Isabella, for lying to him when they first met, for taking Marians house as her own, for killing her husband in cold blood, for being her brothers sister…

He was most angry at her for making Marian doubt him.

However much he thought she knew he loved her, however much he would try to convey that there was nothing between him and Isabella she still doubted him.

He was unsure what else he could do to make her believe him.

Robin did not know what he had done to make her think he would love any other woman but her.

He had known Isabella as long as she had, and yet Marian still seemed to think that there was something between them.

He hated to hurt her, hated to see her face change slightly every time someone mentioned Isabella's name.

But Robin, in his chivalrous mind, saw a fragile side to Isabella, and thought that she was not pure evil like her brother but had been moulded and brought up that way without love.

Robin did not realise that this was why she had passion for him, because she childishly wanted to be loved.

She did not realise that his love for Marians was earned and reciprocated.

She did not seem to see that love, like trust, could not just be given out.

He approached the manor with some caution, as much caution as he did when Marian and her father had occupied it – or the manor it was based on…

Isabella was not hard to spot.

Now that the rain had stopped the sun blared through the sky, making it warm.

She was stood was walking through the tall grass that lead up the hill towards the forest from behind the manor.

The warm weather had worked to her advantage.

She had unlaced her gown far lower than as appropriate. Her skinny shoulders gleamed with a sparkling sheen in the sunlight, and she had her skirt in her hand, so that her crimson gown had lifted to reveal her legs down from the knees.

Isabella knew he was watching and approaching her.

Pretending not to see him, she pulled the pin from her hair and let it fall in blunt and thin waves down past her shoulders.

She looked up when Robin stopped walking, he was stood with his bow before him, leaning on top of his, his face expression none of the passion she hoped to have seen.

She gasped in surprise, and her hand flew to her chest, trying to draw his attention to her assets that she had so carefully put on display.

"Robin, you scared me." She laughed and fanned herself with her hand.

"Isabella."

Robin nodded his head once, part of his brain recognising the lust in her eyes.

Part of his brain realised that [perhaps this had not been the best idea.

He buried the idea. He was Robin Hood, a born leader; he was immune to bad decisions… most of the time.

"Why are you here, not that I object?" She slunk a space closer to him, "have you come to strip me of my assets Robin Hood…" She batted her eyes.

She blazed momentarily when Robins face did not chance.

"There is nothing you have that I would want."

The double meaning of his words made her all the more desperate.

"But there _must_ be," She walked closer still, "Or you would not be here."

That was true.

Robin sighed and his grin appeared on his face.

"You caught me…"

Her eyes sparkled in hope and she was only a pace in front of him now.

"Then tell me, what would bring you into my company, so _alone_…" She stressed.

Robin did not move away from her.

"I need you to promise me something." He said firmly.

She all but fluttered her entire body, "_anything_ for you Robin…"

Her hand sipped down his arm to rest on his hand atop his bow.

He did not pull it away, and her palm felt almost cold against his in the sun.

"I need you to promise me that you will leave the men alone once I return them to their homes." Robin said, watching her face carefully.

"Oh that." She laughed, "of course, I shall have to return to Knighton permanently now anyway, for when the sheriff and my brother return I shall be completely overruled on matters of the nobles." She said, "I am only a woman after all… and one who has been comply outsmarted by you…"

Robin did not seem to notice her blatant flattery, although his grin did not leave his face.

Isabella fumed inside.

What would it take to get this man to fall for her?

He was not like the guards she had charmed, or visitors to her late husband that she had got to lust over her, at will of her husband, who thought that if they were too busy looking down the front of their dress they would not notice the way he dwindled them of their money.

No, Robin was not like that.

It was one of the things she lusted after him for.

Perhaps she would have to be literal; it had worked with other men in the past.

She leered closer to him, "Can you not feel it Robin?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Feel what?"

"The connection between us, the burning passion… Tell me you can feel it…" She lifted one hand to touch his face.

"Isabella." He said firmly and stepped away from her.

Marian walked to stand beside a tree at the edge of the forest, not a hundred feet from where Robin and the harlot were stood.

Marian was silent, and her first sighting of her husband was as Isabella walked closer to him, he did not push her away.

She swallowed, not having seen the way Robin had moved out of her embrace just moments before.

"I love my wife Isabella." He said firmly, but Marian could not hear from her hiding place amongst the leaves.

"I know that you feel something for me Robin." Isabella pressed, standing before him again.

Robin ached to go home to Marian.

This had been a bad idea, and he had hurt her by coming.

Perhaps if he got on his knees and begged her forgiveness she would grant it.

Why had he been foolish enough to think that he could trust Isabella… was it simply because she was a woman, he felt she would not be as evil as her brother.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you feel_ nothing_ for me." Isabella breathed in a tone that she hoped sounded mysterious and lustful.

Robin leant his head closer to hers and Marian felt her heart rip slightly.

"I feel nothing but pity when I stare at you Isabella."

Marian did not hear his whisper, she only saw his lips move, and Isabella's eyes light with a triumphant smile.

Robin was unsure why she smiled. She laughed and grinned at him.

"Then prove it… kiss me… and tell me that you feel _nothing_…"

"No." He was firm and straightened.

"It is because you fear you will like it, that once you give in to the passion you will not be able to walk away." Isabella raised her head in a challenge.

Marian could only watch as Robin, so sure that this would rid him of Isabella, and prove to her how he felt, dropped his bow.

He walked closer to Isabella, put his hands on her face, and kissed her.

Marian's eyes widened and her heart tore.

She gasped.

Robin pulled away, staring at Isabella firmly.

"There." He said, "Nothing."

Isabella could say nothing as he turned and walked away back to Sherwood, already racked with guilt.

What had he done?

What had it proven, besides what he already knew?

He loved Marian, not Isabella.

Why did he feel like things had just gotten so much worse?

Why had he done it?

Isabella grinned in a triumphant smile as she watched him leave.

Still he claimed he felt nothing, and she knew ti was true.

He didn't love her.

But what did that matter, when she was so desperately lustful after him.

She laughed, but no one saw.

For Marian had already started to run.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE CAMP**

Marian stormed into camp to see everyone else out. No doubt Will and Djac were holding hands, smiling at one another, enjoying some form of marital bliss.

She could barely see through her tears and anger.

Her heart hammered in her ears and the tears started to leak down her face.

Why did he do it?

Why did he have to do _this_…?

"Arh!"

She let out a cry of rage and hurt and threw her bow and sword across the camp to land beside the fire where they ate breakfast every morning.

Words, his words, of promises whispered by the firelight, images of their happiness, or what had been, flooded her head.

Marian clutched the side of head as it ached with memories, consumed by anger and grief at his unfaithfulness.

And she had doubted Sarah…

Faithfull Sarah, her maid who had only sought to tell her the truth, to protect her from her own husband…

After _everything_...

"Argh." She ground her teeth together and clamped her eyes shut for a moment against the stinging tears.

She wouldn't cry.

_Isabella_…

Why had he done it?

Why had he looked in her face and told her there was nothing between them, how had he denied it?

Marian made a sound of raw grief as she swiped everything off of the contents of the nearby table and onto the floor. Pots smashed but she did not seem to see or hear them as she pushed herself to run into her and Robins bunk room.

Why did he have to do this?

Why couldn't she be enough, why… with _Isabella_… who she had warned him about…?

She had thought they had been on the same page.

She wrenched the blanket off of their bed and threw it over her shoulder, before grabbing his jacket, lovingly folded by her every morning, and hurling it on the floor.

She sunk to sit on their bed, putting her head in her hands.

Everything ached, her heart felt like it had been trampled by a horse, and her chest felt heavy.

She felt so _stupid_…

She had followed him to the forest, nearly got herself killed twice… for _what_?

She didn't see the reason anymore…

Why had she believed that he would be the only man in the country not capable of something this…

This….

She heard a soft clatter near her feet, and she glanced up with bloodshot eyes to see a small locket rolling on the floor.

The sound increased as it spun faster, before falling to lie flat on the floor.

She swallowed and sniffed, reaching forwards to take it in her hands.

She turned it over and her eyes narrowed painfully.

Marian reached into her pocket and produced the necklace Sarah had given her.

She sniffed as she stared at the two pieces, both bejewelled with the same emerald design.

Marian sifted them to rest between her fingers, and pushed the two together with a deafening click.

Her heart tore anew.

_He holds it close to him_…

In their bed?

She sobbed and threw the locket on the floor, not caring if it smashed into a million pieces.

She put her head in her hand, wrapping one arm around her waist as she cried.

Her eyes opened painfully, stinging.

She sniffed loudly and looked down at her shaking hands.

As the grief and hurt overtook her again she became angry and wrenched her god tag from her neck. She tore it from her body and put it on the bunk beside her.

She put her head in her hands and took in a breath.

She looked up at the room around her, the memories it held…

Her eyes flitted down to her hands.

With a swallow, she slipped the ring from her left hand, and stood, walking out of the room, leaving her wedding ring on the bunk.

**SHERWOOD FOREST**

Robin had found the rest of his gang.

He felt cold, and heard and evil… like a rock…

He felt ashamed.

At the time of the incident he thought that that would be enough to get Isabella to see that there was nothing between them…

Now he saw, for hindsight was painful, that he had only given her what she had wanted.

"But is it safe to send them back?" John asked as they walked with Robin back towards camp. He had returned from Knighton somewhat quietly, and the gang had been confused by it.

"We will give them some money to return with, from that that we stole from Thornton's exploits." Robin said as they walked, "I am sure that Vaisey will be more than angry that Isabella has tried to sell _his_ peasants when he returns, he will most likely forget, but we will be there if he causes anything…"

"Where is Marian?" Alan asked after a moment.

They rounded the corner towards camp.

"I thought that she was with you?" Robin asked somewhat anxiously.

"She was but then she went off towards Knighton, I think she wanted to see what you were up to…" Djac trailed off.

Robin stopped walking as the image of Isabella kissing him flooded his mind.

He had hoped to speak to Marian, to explain what had happened, to cover it up slightly…

He had not meant to hurt her, and did not seek to lie to her, but he wanted to be able to tell her what had really happened, rather than having her hear it from someone else…

Or see it for herself.

He knew exactly how it would have looked from a third person's point of view.

He knew what it would have looked like to Marian.

He knew what she would now believe…

"No…"

He gasped and darted forwards towards camp.

The gang exchanged a look before they took off after him up the hill towards camp.

"Marian?" He demanded loudly when he skidded inside, his feet surrounded by the wreckage from Marian sweeping everything off of the table.

"Marian?" He walked into their bunk room just as the rest of the gang entered the camp to look at the mess.

Robin crossed the floor slowly, looking around at his clothes on the floor, the blanket they slept under…

He turned his head towards the bunk when something glinted in the leaking sunlight.

His eyes widened. He walked over to the bunk and dropped his bow.

He swallowed and picked up her dog tag in one hand, her wedding ring in another.

Robin felt himself grow empty.

Ashamed and guilt ridden, he sunk to sit on their bunk, in exactly the same position Marian had sat in earlier.

Slowly, clutching her dog tag and her ring in each hand, he put his fists to his head, resting his forehead against them.

He swallowed and shook his head, with no one but himself to blame he felt guilt ridden.

What had he done?

"Marian…"


	9. Chapter 9

**KNIGHTON**

It was raining once more.

But unlike that morning, where the sun had still streamed through the sky… the sky was dark.

The rain was cold.

There as a knock at her door, and Sarah walked to answer it.

She blinked in slight surprise at the sight of Lady Marian stood on her doorstep.

Sarah noticed almost instantly that she was not wearing her dog tag, a mark that tied her to the gang.

Her eyes widened slightly as Marian sniffed, composing herself, and ran a hand through her hair.

Her ring did not sparkle in the sun Sarah noticed, and she felt small and evil, shallow, at the realisation that her lady was not wearing it.

The tie to her husband, like the tie to her friends, to a cause she believed in, was broken.

"Come in, my lady, please." Sarah moved out of the way and Marian walked in.

Marian put her hand's on her hips and bit her lip as Sarah stared at her.

"Your husband and the rest of the men will be home this afternoon, the gang… Rob…." Marians voice broke and she took a breath to stop herself from bursting into tears.

"They have been well looked after." She sniffed.

Sarah stared at her, "What is wrong my lady?"

Marian swallowed, "You were right… I found the locket… there is something to between them, something I didn't see I…."

She let out a stuttering breath, "I can't wait around to be hurt again so…"

Sarah stared at her, "You are leaving?"

This had been the last thing Sarah had wanted, to expected to happen.

She had thought that lady Marian, far cleverer than he, would see the game and threat the Isabella had created and made before Sarah would have to confess it.

She had thought that Marian would see Isabella's threats and tell Sarah that it would be okay, that she could play the game to save Sarah's husband…

Sarah had not anticipated that it would work.

"I cannot run from him." Marian breathed, "he is my husband, we are tied together under god's and man's law… but I can't watch him with her I…" She let out a breath, "I will probably go to my aunt in Thorne, Doncaster for a while, until I…. until I come back, which I will have to." She whispered and looked down.

Sarah walked over to her, "I am sorry my lady."

Marian nodded, "I know you are, I just came to say goodbye… and that if you see the gang tell them…" Her voice cracked.

Marian did not want to say it, she couldn't.

She nodded and shook her head, turning towards the door.

"I doesn't matter…"

"My lady?" Sarah's voice made her stop.

Marian turned to see her friend and former maid shake her head against her own tears.

"I am _so_ sorry…"

Marian sniffed, "It is not your fault."

"No, you don't understand." Sarah shook her head, "I was trying to protect my husband… I had to do it…."

Marin stared at her, "DO what?"

Sarah put her hand to her head.

"Robin does not _love_ Isabella…" She shook her head, "It was me, I planted the locket in his bag for you to find…"

Marian could barely speak, "why?"

"Isabella."

Marian straightened as Sarah started to cry.

Sarah felt so small.

"She threatened my husband, she said she would kill him, make him suffer if I did not do it, she wanted you to think that he loved her, because she believes he does…"

Mariam stared at her, "What?"

"I did it, because I love my husband, as yours loves you."

Marian sniffed and shook her head, she clung to Sarah's words, and the realisation nearly knocked the wind out of her.

But the doubt in her head came flooding back all too quickly.

She had seen them kiss.

"But that doesn't explain why he would… why he would…"

She couldn't say the word.

"My lady, listen to me." Sarah walked forwards.

"I betrayed you, and I am sorry, for I love my husband more than anything… as you do yours." She breathed.

Betrayal or no betrayal, Marian could no hate Sarah.

Yes, it stung in her chest, but she realised Sarah thought that she had had now choice.

Marian was all too aware that evil like Vaisey and Isabella would search for good people to do their work, people who they could exploit and use…

Another log was added to the beacon of hatred for Isabella in Marians mind.

"I saw them kiss." Marian whispered, "He has to feel something, he has to love… feel… for her."

"Marian, my lady…" Sarah took the woman hands.

"Forget my betrayal, for it is one I am sorry for eternally, forget Isabella…" Sarah stared into her eyes.

"Think about and our husbands."

Marian's heart felt tight.

Sarah gripped her hands with a whisper.

"You know who he loves…"

**NOTTINGHAM CASLTE**

Isabella had no idea how well her plan had gone.

The men, most of them were still missing from the villagers, still being protected by Hood in the forest.

His wife, had she divided them yet, had the gang fallen?

Would that be enough to save her from Vaisey's wrath when he returned to find her plan in tatters?

If she had not managed to deliver him a broken gang, or the prince the men se had sought to…

What had she achieved?

Blamire was in the courtyard brushing his horse, preparing to ride out.

She had no idea where.

"Balmier you have to help me, when Vaisey returns and finds this mess god knows what he will do, please… help me get back to Shrewsbury."

Blamire lifted dark eyes to glare at her.

"Where do you think your brother and The sheriff have been, on some Easter trip to York?" He sneered, "You have no idea what is happening here, and neither does Hood…"

Isabella's eyes widened.

"I do not think that the sheriff will be interested in _anything_ you have been doing." Blamire snapped and climbed atop his horse, setting off at a walk out of the castle.

"Blamire!" She cried, unnerved by his words, taking off at a run after the man.

What did he mean?

What had her brother kept from her?

What had they kept from Hood?

What were they doing?

What was their plan?

When she skidded to a stop on the open portcullis, and gazed up at the hill that was between the castle and the hill, she saw what was going on.

She gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE CAMP**

"Robin!"

The loud booming voice through the forest had Robin out of his seat, where he had been laying on his and Marian's bunk in camp staring at her ring.

Will and Djac were in Locksley, the rest sat around not knowing what to do.

They had gone to check on how safe it was for the men to return home.

His mind shattered of the thoughts of his wife, of Isabella…

Of the damage…

He bolted out of camp as he heard the gang move.

He stood stock still and stared at the scene before him.

Tuck stood staring at him with a wide smile.

It was only then he saw who Tuck was surrounded by.

Villagers, men and farmers, young and men, stood around him in at least a group of a hundred.

He cast eyes on them, and they grinned at him.

They knew who he was.

Robin, like his gang, couldn't say he knew why they were here…

Or why Tuck had brought them.

His mind was clearing of the foggy and guilt ridden grief.

"What…" He couldn't quite get the question out as he took in the large group of men.

They were mixing with the group of men he and the gang had rescued from Isabella's trap and capture plan in the villagers earlier that day.

There must have been hundreds.

"But…"

"We have gathered them, as we made our up from Loughborough, where the king's troops are waiting for him." A young man stepped forward.

He had short dark hair, trimmed beard, shining blue eyes, and was clad in white linen and tan leather and breeches.

"The king?" Much cried.

Tuck nodded, "He is on his way home, he sent word to loyal supporters in Loughborough who have been gathering, and news has spread through the country like fire, all of these men have come to join you."

Tuck through his arms out to gesture to the men.

All of the men stared up at him.

Robin couldn't speak.

"His troops are gathering to wait for him to lead them north and through London." The man beside Tuck said.

Tuck nodded and looked at Robin, "They expect him to return in a few months, before the winter and end of the year, Loughborough… That is where I picked up archer, and when I announced that I would come to Nottingham to tell you of the news ad Richards return, he would not let me leave him behind."

"What can I say, I crave danger?" Archer shrugged and grinned.

He extended his had to Robin who shook it firmly.

"ROBIN!"

They pulled apart at the sound of Will and Djac's joined voices.

The pair skidded at the top of the hill looking down at them.

"_Robin_!"

The new voice came from Marian, who arrived at the top of another hill beside him.

The urgency in hers made him sprint towards her, and the gang, including Tuck and Archer, surrounded by most of the men, took off after him.

They ran towards the tree line.

Robin's want for conversation with Marian vanished as he skidded to a stop beside her with the rest of them, and stared at the scene before him.

"You can see it from the villagers, from Locksley…" Djac was gasping for breath from their run.

"And from Knighton." Marian too was out of breath.

Robin could not move his head to look at his wife as she spoke.

They stared down at the hill between the forest and the castle.

The gang stood sheltered in the edge of the trees.

They gasped, staring at the gathering black mass on the hill.

"The sheriff!" Much cried.

"So that's where he has been…" Robin sneered angrily, staring at Vaisey and Guisborne, sat stop their horses, surrounded by tents and men, as well as flags.

A battle camp.

All aiming at the forest.

Marian took off to run to the end of the gang, looking at the mass of men on the hill, like ants over food.

"How many?" Robin called down back at her.

"Hundreds!" She cried back in shock.

Much was hyperventilating.

"There are more around this side, they cover the entire length!" She shouted to Robin, "They have blocked the entire space between the castle!"

"Hundreds more up this end!" Will shouted.

"What are they doing?" Alan demanded.

"What does it look like, there are going to kill us… slaughter us…"

"Much." Robin snapped.

His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked at the army.

So what was what Vaisey had been doing?

In the field, Vaisey sat atop his horse beside Guisborne on his.

He chuckled as Blamire road to stop his horse beside theirs, facing the forest.

"My lord."

"Blamire." Vaisey grinned, "How are you?"

"Ready."

Vaisey grinned and looked back at the forest. "Good."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun."

He lifted one hand and the gang watched as guards scurried closer to the towering trebuchets.

"Let's show them what I am talking about." Vaisey swung his arm down, and the machine was fired.

A large hulking block of stone soared through the air and into the forest, landing not a few hundred metres behind the line of men.

It crashed into trees and made the ground seemed to shake.

Everyone fell to the floor.

John, Alan and John fell in a heap on top of one another, missing the tree they all moved to hold to keep them upright.

The shaking of the ground made Much and everyone else cry out in shock.

"Again!" Vaisey shouted, bouncing in his seat at how great it was.

"Again!"

Robin looked up at the scene blearily, having knocked the wind out of him when he fell.

They all watched as another rock was let loose from the other trebuchet.

This one slammed through the tree tops.

There was the deafening crash of a tree falling into another.

Leaves and debris fell over all of them, who were sprawled on the floor.

The men were starting to panic, clinging to one another.

A large branch fell an inch passed Marian and she rolled over to avoid being crushed by it.

Robin crawled frantically over and grabbed her, dragging her to her feet with him.

She fought to ignore the feeling that shot through her when he touched her arm.

Her other hand instinctively touched his chest for a moment as they looked around at the scene.

The ground still felt as though it was quivering, and the trees around them were shaking.

His hand was on her back, palm burning at the touch of her skin.

But they still had much to talk about.

Will pulled Djac up with him.

The gang were trying to steer the frantic and frightened villagers in one direction.

"Everyone back to camp!" Robin bellowed and everyone took off running.

"_NOW!" _

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**OOOH! Episode 13 has its first chapter up now! SO you MUST read and review if you want me to update tomorrow… mwhahahah! :) :D**


End file.
